


Put Back Together

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: Brian's bad day gets the best of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: If you're up for this request! Brian is an angry crier, something he's managed to hide, but someone really strikes a nerve with him, and he's yelling at them and he's got tears running down his face and oops I just want Brian to cry

So far, Brian’s day had been the definition of terrible.

His alarm didn't go off, he had left his bag of work things at home, the coffee shop downtown had run out of his favorite pastry, and the LA traffic was worse than ever due to his alarm mishap. Due to all the complications of the morning, Brian had missed the weekly company meeting, something he never did unless he was sick.

He was sitting in his car in the middle of the parking lot, his knuckles white from his relentless grip on the steering wheel. He tried to calm down his breathing as he stared at the center of the steering wheel, trying to suppress the breakdown he felt building up inside.

Minutes passed like this, he gaze never wavering from straight in front of him, his breathing steady. He had already missed the morning meeting, a few more minutes wouldn't kill him.

After deeming himself calm enough, Brian took a deep breath and grabbed his phone and wallet, taking off across the parking lot towards the office building.

Winter weather in LA lead to days of clouds and chilly air making the sky a dull grey, the sun barely peeking through the gaps. The dreary weather definitely didn't help his mood, despite the cold front he put up for the show. Everyone in LA was so used to sunlight that everyone was feeling the effects from the constant stormy weather.

Brian paused in front of the door to the office, taking another deep breath before pulling the keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door. Everyone’s heads snapped up to glance at him and he tried to push down the wave of embarrassment that flowed through him.

“Sorry I'm late,” he grumbled. He shut the door behind him and trudged over to his desk, plopping down in the seat and staring at his laptop. Thankfully he had left it here so he could get some work done, even if most of his notes were at home. 

He heard soft footsteps coming towards him and looked up, meeting Suzy’s concerned gaze.

“Are you okay?” she asked, rubbing his back comfortingly.

He sighed softly and leaned into the touch. “Yeah. Just had a rough morning.”

She nodded solemnly, removing her hand from his back. “I'm sorry your morning wasn't good. We're here if you need anything, okay?”

 “Thanks, Suze. You're the best,” he said he smiled up at her thankfully. She returned the smile before heading back to her own desk.

Brian let out a sigh and turned back to his laptop, staring at the keyboard as he waited for it to boot up.

“Hey, Brian.”

Brian glanced up again, seeing Arin looking at him curiously. The two of them stared at each for a moment, neither of them saying anything.

Brian raised an eyebrow and looked at Arin curiously. “Yes?”

Arin blinked rapidly and shook his head. “Sorry, I spaced out there for a second.” He paused and dig through his pockets for a moment, pulling out a piece of paper and placing it on the desk. “Here's a list of the things we talked about at the meeting and need to be worked on this week.” 

Brian glanced down at the piece of notebook paper, scribbled words covering nearly the whole thing, and what looked like the back as well. That feeling of stress and anxiousness flooded back into him and he tried to calm down his breathing.

Arin seemed completely oblivious to Brian’s distress and continued. “Hopefully my handwriting is- Brian?”

He cut himself off as he watched Brian shove himself out of his chair and nearly bolt towards the empty recording room.

Brian's breathing was ragged as he shoved the door open and slamming it behind him. Tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes and he gripped at his hair, trying to distract himself from the overwhelming sense of anxiety that seemed to be controlling him. He paced around the room, lacking anything else to do.

The creaking of the door made him pause, his head snapping up to see what made the noise.

Arin had poked his head into the room, staring at Brian cautiously. “Uh, I wanted to ask what-”

“Get out, Arin.” 

“I just-” Arin tried. 

Brian's breath hitched and he felt the tears flow down his cheeks. So much for holding back.

“I said get out.” 

“But-”

“I said get out!” Brian yelled, tears streaming down his face so hard that his vision was blurry and his head was starting to pound. His breathing was rapid as he sobbed, his knees buckling from under him and he fell to the ground. Pain blossomed up his arms from the impact of the fall, only making him cry harder.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked away from the touch, his hands coming up to cover his face as he tried to scoot away.

“Don't touch me!”

“Okay, I'm not gonna touch you, I promise.” Arin's voice was soft and quiet, counteracting Brian's loud sobs.

Brian tried to take deep breaths, his body shuddering after every breath. His hands were nearly soaked with tears and his head hurt. He groaned and pressed his hands harder onto his face, wanting anything to relieve the pain in his head and stop his crying.

After what felt like hours, he started to calm down. His breathing started to even out, and his tears had slowed down.

“Can I touch you now?” Arin asked tentatively, not wanting to upset Brian any more. 

Brian nodded and was suddenly wrapped up in Arin’s arms, his face against Arin’s chest and Arin’s arms around his torso. He immediately wrapped his arms around Arin’s neck, holding him tightly. The tears started to flow again, but the stress seemed to be going with them. A weary feeling seemed to replace it, and he felt the tiredness deep in his bones.

Arin ran one hand through Brian's hair and the other up and down his back, feeling the other man slowly fall limp against him. The tears slowly died off and Brian's metered breath ghosted across Arin’s neck.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Arin asked quietly. 

Brian shook his head and buried his face closer to Arin’s neck, nearly sitting on Arin’s lap.

“Okay. Do you want to stay here for a bit?”

A nod.

“Do you want me to stay with you?”

Brian nodded again and Arin laughed quietly, pulling Brian closer and nuzzling into his hair. He pressed a kiss to the top of Brian's hair and used one hand to grab a blanket and pillow from off the couch. He got them situated while trying to disturb Brian as little as possible. They ended up with Arin lying on his back with Brian cuddling into Arin’ side, his head on Arin’s chest. 

Arin continued to run his hand up and down Brian's back, the other interlaced with one of Brian's.

They rested in silence for a while before Brian said anything.

“Thank you. For this,” Brian whispered, his voice hoarse from crying.

“No problem, Bri. I'm here for you no matter what. We all are.”


End file.
